pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP191: Memories are Made of Bliss!
is the 34th and final episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Synopsis After arriving back in Twinleaf Town, Ash, Dawn, and Brock realize that their journey together is over. Everyone is disappointed about this, especially Piplup who is overwhelmed with tears. However, as one journey ends, another one is also set to begin. Episode Plot The alarm sounds and Dawn does not wake up, so Piplup pecks her. Dawn wakes up and makes him to be bounced on her coach. Dawn realizes she is back in her home and goes downstairs. She greets Brock, her mom and Pikachu, but sees Ash is still asleep. She, Piplup and Pikachu go to his room, but Pikachu wants to wake him up. He uses Thunderbolt and electrocutes him, but Ash greets him, Dawn and Piplup. Hearing there will be breakfast, Ash grabs Pikachu and runs down, only to fall down the stairs. Johanna tells Brock and Ash the boat will leave in afternoon. Dawn's mom thanks the boys for keeping an eye on Dawn and having her taught so much. Dawn asks Ash is he going to the next league, but Ash has a thought of going back to Kanto and greeting his Pokémon. Dawn has a thought of going to Kanto with them and Johanna gives her a magazine of Pokéchic and they recall Ash and Dawn entered the Hearthome Collection. Brock also thinks of Paris and gets stabbed by Croagunk. Johanna also recalls Hermione wanted to meet her and Buneary. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are getting hungry and wander, but soon encounter the postman Delibird. While it does not give them food, it gives them a message to contact the HQ. The boss' secretary tells them the boss has given them a special mission and need to come back as soon as possible. Team Rocket is happy to hear that, but Meowth does not know why. Jessie reminds him they wrote the report they defeated Hunter J and Team Galactic. Dawn dressed her Buneary, as she needs to be photographed for the stylists in Hearthome City. She thinks of calling Zoey for this and thinking she could encounter Fantina. However, Brock and Ash see she cannot go to Kanto, but see Buneary has a big chance. Piplup goes furious, so Pikachu tries to calm him down, but they all get soaked by a Whirlpool Piplup made, as he disappeared. Johanna sees them wet and suspects Piplup does not want them to separate, so she tells them to search for Piplup. Ash sends Staraptor and Dawn sends Togekiss, while Pikachu hops on Staraptor's back to speak with Piplup. After some time, they found Piplup, but he uses Hydro Pump. Pikachu goes off Staraptor and swoops down on Piplup. Piplup goes away and bumps into Togekiss, then cries. Staraptor goes to his master, while Piplup goes to Pikachu and beats its wings against the latter's chest, crying. This makes Pikachu cry as well as Togekiss confronts them. Meowth cries as well, but this causes them to drop their guard down, as they get captured by Team Rocket. Meowth says that now they can hang together as long as they want. The former then sweeps in and helps capture Pikachu, Piplup and Togekiss. As this happens, Ash, Brock and Dawn and upon seeing the captured Pokemon, Ash demands that Team Rocket let them go but Meowth refuses, stating that the three Pokémon will be a thank-you for the Boss. His ramblings are interrupted by Ash ordering Staraptor to use Brave Bird with that happening seconds later. As the balloon is destroyed, Ash sends out Torterra with the latter's Leaf Storm breaking the net and enabling Pikachu and Piplup to climb onto Togekiss's back with the latter bringing them back to their grateful Trainers. As Team Rocket crash to the ground, they swear revenge, triggering the final battle that pits Ash, Brock and Dawn against the Team Rocket trio. Jessie sends out Yanmega and Seviper while James summons Carnivine. On James's orders, Carnivine uses Bullet Seed but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to counter. As this happens, Carivine jumps up with Togekiss facing it. Dawn orders an Air Slash attack with Togekiss gracefully performing the move and defeating Carivine. Yanmega is defeated by Staraptor's Aerial Ace. Meowth, normally on the sidelines prepares to attack with Fury Swipes. Brock summons Sudowoodo with the latter's Hammer Arm beating Meowth. Jessie orders Seviper to attack with Poison Tail but Ash has Torterra counter with Energy Ball, defeating Seviper. For the final duration of the battle, Ash has Pikachu use Volt Tackle and Dawn orders Piplup to use Hydro Pump. As Pikachu charges along the path, gathering electricity which completely engulfs it, Piplup then fires a Hydro Pump which fuses with the electricity, creating a water-electricity tunnel of some sort which is surrounding Pikachu's body. Seconds later, Pikachu slams into Team Rocket and their Pokémon while the sheer power of the attack sending them blasting off and away from Sinnoh for good. As they blast off, Team Rocket aren't disappointed at their loss. If anything, they're delighted at their new assignment. After defeating their enemies, Piplup and Pikachu high five, but Dawn tells Piplup it is time to move. Piplup gets sad again, so Dawn comforts it that they are all sad they have to separate, but they will meet each other again. Later, the heroes watch TV, as Flint attempts to get the title of Champion. Infernape uses Flare Blitz and misses, while Garchomp uses Draco Meteor, but Infernape dodges. Garchomp uses Dragon Claw, but Infernape uses Close Combat and hits Garchomp. Still, Garchomp manages to hit it using Dragon Claw. Garchomp gets hit by Mach Punch and retaliates using Dragon Claw. Infernape continues to hurt Garchomp using Close Combat and gets hit by Stone Edge. Seeing Flint so fired up, Ash fantasies like he is battling Cynthia. Infernape uses Flare Blitz and collides with Garchomp's Dragon Rush. Though a heated battle, Cynthia's Garchomp defeats Infernape. Hearing the commentator saying that who will be the one to defeat Cynthia, he tells he is. Ash explains that he wants to be the Champion, meaning he will continue becoming a Pokémon Master. Brock stands up and has thought over as he decided to quit the journey so he can study to become a Pokémon Doctor. Dawn and Ash support him in this and Dawn sees they have all dreams they need to pursue. Time is up and soon, the heroes find themselves on the port. Brock bought a lot of stuff for his family and goes with Ash and Dawn to the boat. Dawn thanks them for the journey, while Ash and Brock also thank her. Before they depart, Dawn raises her hand, so Ash high-fives with her, while Piplup and Pikachu do the same and hug. As she sees them leaving, Dawn lowers her head and soon hears Ash yelling "no need to worry"! Dawn runs and thanks them once more. Next day, Brock and Ash find themselves on the crossroad. They support each other in going after their dreams and shake hands. They separate and soon, Ash finds himself near Pallet Town. He goes down with Pikachu, ending their Sinnoh journey. Next Time... A New Beginning! Trivia *For the first time, Ash and Brock leave Dawn behind and go home by ship to their home region. In the previous series, Misty, May, and Max always left Ash and Brock behind and returned to their hometown. *This is the first-ever final episode of a region not to feature a Pokémon from the next generation. However, Zorua and Zoroark appeared earlier in the season, in the season's movie. *Giovanni's secretary is shown wearing the new Team Rocket uniform style. This foreshadows the Pokémon Best Wishes anime series. *This is the series finale of Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl. ** Also, like the final episodes of the Original Series and Advanced Generation series, the "To Be Continued" graphic is replaced by "Next Time... A New Beginning!" due to the fact that the next episode starts the Best Wishes series. *When Piplup cries, the song Tears After Cloudy Weather plays. *This is the last appearance of Team Rocket's Pokémon except Meowth (and Wobbuffet, though he returns in XY). * Team Rocket weren’t the ones who defeated Hunter J and Team Galactic it was really Ash, Dawn and Brock who defeated them. Mistakes *When James, Meowth, and Jessie are hugging each other and crying tears of joy, Jessie is missing her glove on her right hand. Gallery Piplup goes to wake Dawn DP191 2.jpg Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup find Ash sleeping DP191 3.jpg Ash takes Pikachu to breakfast DP191 4.jpg Team Rocket cries, as they got a new mission DP191 5.jpg Piplup uses Whirlpool DP191 6.jpg Togekiss comforts Piplup DP191 7.jpg Meowth fooled the Pokémon DP191 8.jpg Staraptor's Brave Bird smashes Team Rocket's balloon DP191 9.jpg Brock got a lot of stuff DP191 10.jpg Pikachu and Piplup hug }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Milestone episodes Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group